It's a Dark Ride
by booksandtumblr
Summary: Jace Herondale had a dream. A dream of two hunters, called Sam and Dean Winchester. They then meet in real life, and shit happens.


1

the strange coincidence

Clary Fray flutters her eyes open; her mouth suddenly filled the taste of metallic liquid. Surprised for a moment, she sighs. She had another nightmare, and her conscience decided to bite her tongue in fear. Stretching, she jumps out of her bed- and finds Jace sleeping right next to where she slept, fully clothed in Shadowhunter wear. His runes were still visible, but fading. Clary frowns. Jace usually woke up early. There must be something wrong.

She bends over and gently shoves Jace, and he groans and goes back to his original position.

'It's time to wake up, come on, let's go.' Clary said gently.

'No.'

She rolls her eyes and shoves him again, but he ignores her. Picking up her heavy drawing pad filled with runes, she whacks it on Jace's blonde hair. Jace mutters an ouch, but then returns to his sleep.

'Maryse is cooking breakfast.' Clary chided, walking away to brush her teeth. 'You love her cooking. And she's cooking pancakes. Don't you love pancakes?'

'So you're not shadowhunters?'

'What?' Clary said, staring at Jace. 'What did you say?'

'Hunters? You don't need runes?' Jace continued murmuring.

'Jace, you're scaring me.' Clary said, shaking Jace rapidly. 'Wake up!'

His eyes open quickly; and he jumps out, taking his machete and swinging it around. For a second, he looks confused, and then realized Clary was staring at him. She giggles, and Jace blushes.

'Bad dream?' she asked, while Jace puts down his machete.

'No. I had a dream where I met two hunters, but they didn't have the blood of Raphael in their veins. They were just... human.'

Clary stares at him, astonished. 'Really? What was their names?'

'It doesn't really matter. It was just a dream.'

She sighs, and then walks out. 'Fine, doesn't matter anyway. Meet you downstairs!'

'And is it true? Maryse is cooking breakfast?'

'Haha no. We're having takeout because Isabelle almost burned the kitchen down.'

Jace groaned. 'Shit. Nevermind then. I'm going back to sleep.'

Clary smiles, and prances off to the bathroom. 'See you downstairs!'

Jace smiled at her, but then frowns once she left.

_I might be going craz_y, he thought. It couldn't be real. But it felt real. Hunters that didn't need runes nor the bloods of Raphael to fight? That was pretty impressive, even on Jace's standards.

'Sam and Dean Winchester.' Jace mutters under his breath. 'Who the hell are you two?'

He ponders for a moment, but then mutters, 'They're probably not real. Nevermind.'

But in the brain of his, something was telling him it wasn't just an ordinary dream.

**_'What are you, a hunter?' Dean demanded. He was pretty sure this dyed-blond boy with weird tattoos was a demon. But he just slayed a demon, with perfect precision; and with a machete. He didn't think that was possible except with Ruby's Knife. _**

**_'No.' the blond boy said slowly, backing away from Dean, pointing the Colt at him. 'Well, yeah, I am but, I'm a Shadowhunter.'_**

**_Dean exchanged glances with Sam. _****A shadowhunter? **

**_'Oh, so now we're called shadowhunters?' Dean said, exasperated. 'Wow great. It sounds like a street cult in Russia.'_**

**_'What? So you're not shadowhunters?' Jace said, confused. _**

**_Sam stares at Jace. 'What are you even talking about? We're called Hunters. That's it. You hunt demons, right? So do we.'_**

**_'Well, more than demons.' Dean added, and Sam nodded. _**

**_'Hunters? So you don't need runes?' Jace asked, pointing at his swirly tattoos. _**

**_'No. We don't use magic.' Sam said. 'There's no su-_**

Sam Winchester wakes up to the noise of ACDC playing loudly from the radio. Dean, driving the Impala is loudly singing, and Sam scratches his head.

'Where's Cas?'

'The usual. He disappeared after you fell asleep.'

'Say anything about Crowley?'

Dean scoffs. 'Nothing, the usual. Cas claims he can't find him because his powers are drained out, but that's probably bullshit.'

'Uh huh.' Sam said, scratching his hair. 'I just had a really weird dream.'

'Yeah? I've had weirder.' Dean smirks. 'Tell me.'

'There was this tall, skinny blond guy, with weird tattoos on his arm, and you were there too, I think his name was-'

'-Jace? Jace Lightwood, right?' Dean said, stopping the Impala abruptly.

Sam stares at Dean with astonishment. 'No. Jace Herondale.'

'No, he said Jace Lightwood Herondale. So it's Herondale.'

Sam shakes his head. 'How do you even know this? It was my dream!'

'Did he tell you he was a shadowhunter and I said it sounded like a cult from Russia?'

'Yeah.'

'Did he kill a demon with a machete?'

'How is this possible? You weren't even sleeping when I was.'

'Scared ya, didn't I?' Dean laughs. 'You were talking in your sleep. I didn't sleep yesterday.'

Sam gives Dean a look of disapproval. 'What were you doing?'

'Nothing.'

'Did you go out with Cas again?'

'No. Shut up.'

Sam rolls his eyes and reads the moldy newspaper in the passenger seat. It read _October 2nd, 2009. _Skipping the main news and Sports section, he looks at the _Deaths _section.

He read:

'' _The Pandemonium, a popular nightclub in New York recorded to have another death, a young seventeen year old boy called Lester. Some has informed that he was murdered by a group of 'shadow hunters' and we have nothing to worry about, but others commented saying they never saw a body or anyone in black clothing. ''_

'Um.. Dean?' Sam said, poking his shoulder. 'I think I found our next stop.'

'Where?'

'New York, The Pandemonium.'


End file.
